Ushio Aotsuki
Ushio Aotsuki (蒼月潮, Aotsuki Ushio), is the son of a temple shaman and a lady priest, destined to wield the Beast Spear and defeat the super yokai Hakumen no Mono. He is very kindhearted and greatly values life and friendship. With his ideals, he manages to unite the forces of mankind and yokai against Hakumen through his example of his fighting partnership with Tora. Ushio loves Asako and cares a lot for Mayuko, and will promptly appear to save them from yokai attacks. Appearance Ushio is short with a slender built. He has short black hair which grows to a large amount of hair when wielding the beast spear. Personality Ushio is a good guy, and does his best to protect the people around him especially his family and his friends. Ushio has a fondness for art, and likes to create artwork when he gets the chance, although everyone tells him he sucks at it, and frankly they're right. But that doesn't stop Ushio from continuing to pursue his passion. However, he is extremely skilled at all kinds of sports (the most prominent being badminton) and is often asked to join the school's athletic teams. He's very determined, stubborn, brash, loud, immature, naive, and often violent, whether it's with his father, Tora, or even Asako, he'll brawl with anyone who provokes his ire. Still, Ushio has good qualities: He is willing to lend a helping hand to anyone, proving he is very compassionate, and he can be merciful to even his enemies, which sometimes backfires. He has a very righteous spirit, and will not stand for wrongdoing, whether it's a yokai or a human causing misdeeds, minor or significant. Relationships Ushio has various relationships with many characters, human and yokai alike. He is revered and respected by plenty of his yokai allies and he is well-liked by many human friends he's made. Tora Ushio's most dynamic relationship is with Tora, the yokai he freed from the cellar of his family temple. Ushio has made himself the "keeper" of Tora to ensure he commits no wrongdoing or evil acts, like eating humans. And Tora doesn't like it, often flaring up fierce and violent arguments between the two, Ushio promising to kill Tora someday and Tora vowing to haunt Ushio until he eats him. Despite their violent antagonism towards each other, time and time again, Ushio and Tora have worked together, fighting side-by-side with effective teamwork. Ushio, being human, grows to care about Tora, despite the yokai's continuous threats and violence, but that doesn't stop Ushio from attacking Tora when provoked, often slamming the spear on Tora's head, giving him comical bumps. Shigure Aotsuki Ushio's relationship with his father, Shigure, is rather violent, as his father constantly criticizes him and they frequently assault each other. Still, they truly love each other as father and son. Asako Nakamura Asako is Ushio's love interest. The two of them having been friends since they were small children. They are both violent, insult each other, get into fights, often with Asako prevailing over Ushio, and they both deny having any feelings deeper than friendship for the other, Asako more so. Mayuko Inoue Ushio is good friends with Mayuko, having saved her several times from yokai. She treats Ushio with much more respect and kindness than Asako does, and they enjoy each others company. Hyou Another ally of Ushio, whom he met under tense circumstances. Plot Powers and abilities *'Master Spear-man:' It is no surprise that after coming into possession of the Beast Spear, Ushio became an incredible spear-man, wielding his weapon with amazing skill and ingenuity. He is capable of fighting like a master with it against multiple opponents, and is often very adaptable. Even without transforming, he proves himself to be quite proficient. Ushio constantly keeps the spear on hand due to Tora's constant threatening to eat him, and to threaten the yokai to control him. *'Enhanced Strength, Reflexes and Speed:' When invoking the power of the Beast Spear, Ushio undergoes a transformation that greatly increases his strength and speed to the point where he can fight on par or even overwhelm most other yokai. He is capable of easily holding up a large boulder on his own and can send a bus flying down a street with a casual shove of his hand. His speed also allows him to keep pace even with the likes of Tora, who is capable of flying fast enough to create a sonic boom. *'Advanced Healing Rate and Durability:' As Ushio is often injured or wounded in battle, the Beast Spear accelerates his natural healing process, enabling Ushio to quickly recover from various injuries, and the spear increases his durability, allowing him to survive injuries that would otherwise kill a normal human. *'Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant:' While not properly trained in martial arts, Ushio has proven himself capable of unarmed combat on various occasions, incorporating his fighting skills with his wielding of the Beast Spear. *'Control of the Beast Spear:' As the Beast Spear's master, Ushio can call the weapon to his hand if he loses it or throws it. Whenever Ushio invokes the spear's powers, his eyes become feral and his hair lengthens all the way down to his feet, making him appear somewhat like a yokai himself. Trivia *Ushio Aotsuki's name and surname mean "the tide" and "blue moon" respectively *Only Asako and Mayuko know what Ushio's drawings are supposed to look like despite his drawings being super deformed, everyone else has trouble deciphering what it is he tries to draw in his paintings. Category:Characters Category:Male